Ne t'en va pas
by Poison doux amer
Summary: songfik Il est dans ce lit d'hôpital, elle le scrute, l'observe, ne bouge pas et attend en ne demandant qu'une seule chose : Ne t'en va pas.


**Auteur : **Kowai

**Disclaimer** : ni les personnages, ni la musique de Lynda Lemay ne m'appartient.

**Origine :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** songfik, angst, hétéro

**Couple :** un couple original.

**Petit mot :** cette fanfiction était un défi que m'avait lancé LyLio voilà quelques années. Il ne me restait plus que la fin à mettre en forme, la voici sur un plateau.

**Musique de Lynda Lemay : Ne t'en va pas**.

* * *

**Ne t'en va pas **

**Pov Noin**

Cela fait quelques jours à présent que je le veille sans relâche dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital pour les soldats importants d'Oz. Je reste assise jour et nuit dans la pénombre de la pièce, empêchant les larmes de monter à mes yeux pour mourir sur mes lèvres tremblantes.

Les seules décorations présentes, si je ne compte pas l'oxygène et tous les autres appareils pour le garder en vie, sont les bouquets de rose blanche que Lady une fait livrer chaque jour pour montrer sa tristesse. Elle n'a pas osé le regarder quand elle est venue pour la première et sans doute, la dernière fois...

Pour ma part, malgré la tristesse qui enserre mon cœur, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Bien que son visage ne reflète plus rien, j'ai constamment l'impression de savoir ce qu'il ressent. Le toucher me permet aussi de me dire qu'il n'est pas parti, qu'il reste un petit espoir malgré l'avis défavorable des médecins. Sa peau est toujours aussi douce malgré le temps qui passe.

Les seuls mots que j'arrive à prononcer sont :

_Ne t'en va pas  
J'me suis pas préparée du tout  
À t' regarder  
Plonger à pieds joints dans ce trou_

Hier un prêtre a voulu le bénir avant sa... sa mort. Pourquoi ce mot est-il si dur à prononcer alors que je l'ai dit des milliers de fois durant la guerre ? Lorsque l'homme de dieu m'a dit cela, j'ai braqué une arme sur lui, lui ordonnant de sortir de la pièce et de ne plus jamais y entrer... Il a obéit mais avant, il a rajouté quelque chose : « La souffrance vous rend aveugle ».

Plus je pense à ses paroles, plus je me dis qu'il a raison...

Mais comment voulez vous admettre que la personne clouée sur ce lit va mourir alors que vous l'aimez plus que votre propre vie ? C'est impossible à admettre, ça fait trop mal...

Lorsque je m'endors, submerger par la fatigue, c'est de son enterrement que je rêve...non, cauchemarde... J'entends la voix du curé retracer sa vie avec une voix monocorde, faisant comme s'il souffrait en même temps que nous. Même des paroles réconfortantes ne pourraient atténuer ce déchirement s'il venait à disparaître...

_Creusé pour toi  
Et au-d'ssus duquel un curé  
Te survivra  
En prônant des absurdités_

J'ai beau vouloir retenir mes larmes, quelques unes commencent à couler le long de mes joues. Tant d'images terribles passent dans ma tête, j'aimerais tellement qu'il se réveille et me dise de ne plus m'inquiéter, que tout va bien maintenant mais l'instant d'après, je le vois dans sa tombe, les bras en croix, une rose à la main, les yeux clos, son doux visage paisible... Et moi pleurant toutes les larmes de mon cœur lorsqu'ils fermeront sa tombe et que je devrais y déposer un drapeau.

_Je hais déjà  
Celui qui aurait maquillé  
D'un teint trop mat  
Ton doux visage inanimé _

Lorsque le médecin toque à la porte avant d'entrer, j'essuie mes larmes d'un geste de la main et me lève pour le saluer. L'homme s'approche du lit de mon bien aimé, regarde quelques instants sa fiche de suivi, son pouls, sa saturation puis il finit par fermer les yeux d'un air pessimiste avant de s'en aller sans claquer la porte.

Les médecins m'ont menacé de m'interner dans leur service si je ne mangeais pas...mais comment voulez vous manger ou boire quelque chose lorsque l'homme de votre vie est en train de mourir sur un lit d'hôpital...

Ce matin, il a encore reçu un bouquet de rose blanche provenant de Lady Une. J'ai jeté l'ancien et mit le nouveau à sa place. C'est en faisant cela qu'une question m'est venue à l'esprit : s'il venait à...partir, quelles fleurs aimerait-il que je dépose sur sa tombe ?

A ce moment là, j'ai tout de suite pensé à des roses, mais, de quelle couleur ?

Rouge ? Blanche ? Jaune ? Ou une teinte dont je ne connais même pas l'existence ? Il y a tellement de chose que je ne sais pas sur lui.

J'aimerais qu'il me raconte tous les détails sur lui, son enfance, ses amitiés, ses parents, absolument tout. Je veux le connaître par cœur, chaque parcelle de sa vie...

_Ne t'en va guère  
Je n' connais même pas les fleurs  
Que tu préfères  
Pour te les j'ter par dessus cœur_

J'aimerais tellement les crier, tous ses mots qui me brûlent la gorge à longueur de temps « ne t'en vas pas ». Je ne supportais pas de le perdre, pas lui...

Ce n'est qu'hier que je m'en suis aperçue réellement, les sentiments que j'éprouvais depuis que je suis dans les forces de Oz ne sont pas que de l'admiration, il y a aussi de l'amour. Je n'aime pas que son corps, non, j'aime tout ce qui compose cet être humain exceptionnel que j'aimerais prendre dans mes bras pour lui dire que je l'aime...

J'en mourais de voir son nom gravé sur une tombe, cela voudrait dire qu'il est parti à jamais et je m'y refuse à y croire ! Il va vivre, il va bientôt ouvrir ses yeux bleus et me sourire avant de me demander de signer les papiers pour qu'il sorte de cet hôpital. J'en suis sûre...

_Ne t'en va pas  
Te confiner aux oubliettes  
Je n' suis pas prête  
À te coiffer de cette croix  
Où l'on aurait  
Gravé ton nom avec des dates  
Que l'on plant'rait  
Comme un vulgaire plant d' tomates_

Il ne faut pas qu'il parte, il y a plein de chose qu'il peut encore faire pour sauver notre monde de cette menace que représente cette guerre. Je veux prendre ta main dans la mienne pour que ensemble, nous allions au combat et luttions contre l'ennemi. Tu ne dois pas partir maintenant, se serai trop injuste et surtout si bête...

_Ne t'en va pas  
Nourrir ce grand champ de squelettes  
Ne t'en va pas  
Ne fais pas çà, ce s'rait trop bête _

Les médecins m'ont dit il y a quelques semaines qu'il n'y avait plus espoir, ils n'ont plus confiance en ta force de caractère, mais moi, je reste de ton côté ! Tu vas réussir, ce n'est juste qu'une bataille de plus, prend les armes et bats toi mon amour, prouve leurs à tous que tu es le plus fort !

Je sais que la bataille sera rude, mais avec le courage dont tu fais preuve depuis le début de la guerre, même en sachant que tu avais des problèmes cardiaque, tu ne peux pas perdre ! Bats toi contre la maladie, tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance, je serais là pour te soutenir. Je peux te fournir les armes, mais je ne peux pas me battre, je suis comme « mise sur la touche », je t'encourage, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je garde espoir, c'est le plus important.

_Vas-y, respire  
N'écoute pas ces maudits docteurs  
Qui traitent ton coeur  
Comme un fossile, comme un souv'nir_

Tu vas te battre car je ne veux pas être celle qui ira voir ta famille pour dire que tu as péri de ce combat contre la mort. Je m'y refuse ! Il y a tant de gens que tu as aimé...et qui t'ont aimé en retour. Tu es une personne merveilleuse et c'est pour cela que les gens t'apprécient. Ta bonté d'âme en a épaté plus d'un, ton habileté en combat ainsi que ton courage. Tu crois peut-être que j'irai leur dire que tu as manqué de courage ? Non ! Bats-toi de ton mieux et tu vaincras, ce n'est pas impossible, tu peux vaincre...

Des larmes de rage se sont mises à couler mais je m'en fiche, je continue à te parler, t'encourager, comme un public... Voilà ce que je suis devenue, le public qui te regarde périr, si tu savais à quel point ça fait mal d'être là sans pouvoir rien faire. Je t'aime tant et pourtant, même mon amour ne peut rien y faire car je n'ai jamais osé me déclarer...

_Ne t'en va pas  
Çà f'rait trop d' monde à consoler  
Tant pis pour toi  
T'avais qu'à pas tant nous aimer_

Je veux te ramener chez toi et que ensemble, nous vivions heureux ! Je sais que tu m'aimes, j'ai reçu la lettre que tu avais donné à Lady Une si ton état s'aggravait. Et maintenant je suis là, pour toi... Je veux goûter ta bouche et que tu y répondes avec passion, je veux toucher ton corps et que tu fasses de même avec le mien. Je veux te montrer que je t'aime...

Doucement, je m'approche de toi et commence à te caresser les cheveux dans un mouvement lent et régulier. Je veux t'entendre me dire je t'aime, je veux plonger mon regard dans tes magnifiques yeux bleus, je veux que tu entoures ma taille de tes bras musclés et protecteur. Je te veux toi ! Pas quelqu'un d'autre, juste toi, l'homme que j'aime depuis mes quatorze ans.

_J' t'achèterai pas  
De jolie boîte en bois verni  
Reviens chez toi  
Dans ta maison et dans ton lit_

J'ai beau t'appelé, te dire de me revenir, mais je sens chaque jour qui passe une ombre se rapprocher de toi et t'empêcher de retrouver ceux qui t'aime vraiment. Je la vois avancer vers ton corps, je lui dis de partir mais elle se fiche de mes mots et te veux toi pas quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne la laisserais jamais te prendre, tu m'entends, jamais ! Je t'aime trop pour la laisser avancer plus, je t'aime... Dis-lui que tu ne veux pas partir avec elle, hurle lui si elle n'entend pas mais fait quelque chose par pitié, ne te laisse pas faire...

_Dis-moi quel ange  
Dis-moi quelle volonté divine  
Voudraient qu' tu manges  
Des pissenlits par la racine_

A quoi servirai que tu ailles là-bas alors qu'ils doivent être surchargé avec le monde qui y va chaque jour ! Avec cette guerre, des milliers de personnes meurent, hommes, femmes ou enfants, aucun n'y échappe. Reviens moi...

Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ceux qui croient en toi depuis le début, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire si leur dernier espoir les quittaient ? Tu ne peux pas les laisser. Je sais que cette vie là-bas doit être bien plus aguichante que celle d'ici où la guerre persiste encore et toujours mais il y a les gens que tu aimes sur terre : tes parents, tes amis et...et moi, si cette lettre venait bien de toi.

_Çà doit déjà  
Être bourré d'âmes au firmament  
Et t'as pas l' droit  
D'abandonner femme et enfants_

Te délaissant quelques secondes, je sors le précieux bout de papier de la poche intérieure de mon manteau et la déplie avec précaution. Tes mots, tes lettres, si fines, si douces, je reconnaîtrai cette écriture entre milles. Et ces mots tout à la fin, ce petit « je t'aime » qui me fait chavirer. Tu sais, que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort, le but n'est pas de te quitter mon ange, mais j'aimerai tellement que nous passions de vieux jours ensemble. Donne-moi la force, je t'offre déjà la mienne dans son entièreté. Nous devons nous battre, nous le devons, l'un pour l'autre, l'un avec l'autre. Pourquoi ne pas imaginer ce monde en paix, ce monde rien que pour nous où la vie ne serait plus un mot mais une pomme que l'on croquerait à pleine dent et à laquelle tu ne pourras pas profiter une fois sous terre.

_Ne t'en va pas  
Te confiner aux oubliettes  
Je n' suis pas prête  
À te coiffer de cette croix  
Où l'on aurait  
Gravé ton nom avec des dates  
Que l'on plant'rait  
Comme un vulgaire plant d' tomates_

Mais voilà, nous sommes dans cette chambre et je t'observe, chaque mouvement, chaque sursaut est un signe d'espoir. Je vois pourtant ces fils, ton cœur qui ne bat pas assez vite, je vois toutes ces choses et je vois la descente aux enfers qui s'accompagnent. Alors c'était donc ça ta décision ? Partir ailleurs, tous les deux ? Les infirmiers veulent me faire sortir et te regarde mourir. Pourquoi ne font-ils rien ? Bouger ! Ils n'ont pas le droit, non…Treize ne me laisse pas tu n'as pas le droit je te l'interdis !! Sortant mon gun, je les fais tous sortir. Des larmes lentement perlent sur mes joues. Pourquoi avoir choisit la facilité ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir rester avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Nous partirons ensemble mon ange et sur notre tombe, sera déposée de magnifiques roses rouges, le symbole de notre passion….le symbole du sang qui coule.

Prenant ta main, je tire, et mes yeux se ferment pour la dernière fois. Attends-moi, j'arrive.

* * *

**OWARI**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**C'est vrai que j'avais la possibilité de faire un joli petit happy end. Seulement, je trouvais que cela ne collait pas avec la chanson, j'ai ainsi pris la « fâcheuse décision » de supprimer notre petit couple. Xd**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !**

**Kowai.**


End file.
